1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unlocking compartments generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to novel method and apparatus for sequentially unlocking a series of related compartments.
2. Background Art
While the present invention is described with reference to sequentially opening cash access doors in a casino environment, it will be understood that the invention is applicable to any situation in which it is desired to quickly and conveniently sequentially open a plurality of related compartments.
In gambling casinos, slot machines are frequently adjacently arranged in a row on a supporting structure. Each slot machine has a cash bin disposed in a compartment in the structure under the slot machine into which cash bin coins from the slot machine drop. Access to the compartment is by means of unlocking and opening a door, with a single door giving access to only one cash bin.
Conventionally, each such access door is fitted with two cylinder locks, with the key to one lock being held by a casino employee and the key to the other lock being held by a government inspector. The procedure for removing cash bins from such a row of slot machines is for the casino employee and the government inspector to unlock their respective locks on the first door for access to the first compartment. Then, the cash bin in the compartment is removed, its identity checked, and an empty bin inserted in the compartment. Now, the casino employee and the government inspector each lock their respective locks on the first door and the procedure is repeated sequentially with the second and succeeding doors in the row. This procedure consumes a considerable amount of time in unlocking and locking the cylinder locks.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide method and means for quickly and conveniently unlocking a series of compartments.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such apparatus that is simple, economical, and easily retrofitted to existing compartments.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.